wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Aysa Cloudsinger
|Przynależność = Przymierze Pandareni Tushui |Stanowisko = Przywódczyni Pandarenów Tushui |Lokacja = Wędrująca Wyspa (dawniej) Wichrogród |Status = Żyje |Mentorzy = Mistrz Shang Xi |Uczniowie = poszukiwacze przygód |Kompani = Ji Firepaw (kochanek) |Dubbing = Kate Higgins }} Aysa Cloudsinger jest mistrzynią ścieżki Tushui, wyznającej zasadę, że poprzez medytację, rygorystyczny trening i zasady moralne można wieść szlachetne życie. Uzyskała ona wielkie umiejętności i błyskotliwy intelekt dzięki długiej praktyce. Dla Aysy, kroczącej ścieżką Tushui, najważniejszym jest obrona tego, co jest prawe. Uważa ona, że sukces w jakimkolwiek działaniu nie pozwalają na dokonywanie niehonorowych czynów. W Przymierzu dokonuje się mieszanka kultur, a Aysę ciekawią wysokie ideały i wartości, które ementują organizację. Po wydarzeniach na Wędrującej Wyspie Aysa jako nauczyciel mnichów przebywa nieopodal Wschodniej Kaplicy Ziemi, gdzie pandareński kontyngent utworzył stałe obozowisko pomiędzy dwoma wodospadami nad Stawem Olivii. Biografia Dziennik Podróżny Li Li Li Li biegła za Shu do Osady Wu-Song, lecz zgubiła ścieżkę. Znalazła ją Aysa i zasugerowała odnalezienie Shu dzięki metodom Tushui. World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria thumb|Aysa Cloudsinger w StormwindAysa i Ji Firepaw spotkali pandareńskich poszukiwaczy przygód wysłanych przez Mistrza Shanga Xi, by uleczyli cztery duchy żywiołów na Wędrującej Wyspie. Po uleczeniu Huo, Aysa wysłała poszukiwaczy przygód, by pomogli Ji obudzić Wugou. Odkryła, że Dafeng ukrył się z powodu Zhao-Rena, który musi zginąć, by uśmierzyć lęki Dafenga. Gdy duchy ozdrowiały, pandarenka odkryła, że bolączką Shena-zin Su był cierń - Niebiański Poszukiwacz. Aysa sprzeciwiła się planowi Ji, by wysadzić szczątki statku. Po bitwie pomiędzy Hordą a Przymierzem, która rozgorzała w jej krainie, Aysa zdecydowała się przyłączyć do Przymierza. By dowieść swojej siły, stoczyła pojedynek z Królem Przymierza, Varianem Wrynnem. Oblężenie Orgrimmaru Aysa brała udział w Oblężeniu Orgrimmaru, mając nadzieję na uratowanie Ji Firepawa z opresji. Ji został pobity do nieprzytomności przez Kor'kronów i skazany na śmierć, jednak Aysa pomogła w walce z orkami i uratowała Ji przed zgubą. Błagając go, by przeżył, Aysa obiecała, że razem wrócą na żółwia i byli razem. Zadania * 2 Aysa of the Tushui * 3 The Way of the Tushui * 3 The Singing Pools * 5 The Lesson of Dry Fur * 5 The Lesson of the Balanced Rock * 5 Finding an Old Friend * 5 Shu, the Spirit of Water * 5 A New Friend * 5 The Source of Our Livelihood * 7 Balanced Perspective * 7 Dafeng, the Spirit of Air * 7 Battle for the Skies * 8 Passing Wisdom * 9 The Suffering of Shen-zin Su * 9 Bidden to Greatness * 9 An Ancient Evil * 9 Risking It All * 10 A New Fate * 10 Joining the Alliance Cytaty Powitania * Dyscyplina i praktyka doprowadzą nas do pełni potencjału. * Z czasem odpowiedzi staną się jasne. * Witaj, przyjacielu. * Dobrze cię widzieć. * Cierpliwość jest najwyższą z cnót. Wściekła * Skończyłeś? * Odnalazłeś kres mojej cierpliwości. Po zadaniu 3 The Way of the Tushui * Ścieżka Tushui pozwala nabrać odpowiedniej perspektywy. Dzięki medytacji i rozmyślaniom znajdziemy najlepszy sposób rozwiązania każdego problemu. Dzięki szkoleniu i dyscyplinie tworzymy z naszych ciał idealne przedłużenie naszej woli. :Żyć zgodnie ze ścieżką tushui to być poważanym zarówno za ostry umysł, jak i gibką figurę. Ciekawostki * W wersji beta Mists of Pandaria Aysa pierwszy raz pojawiła się w Dzielnicy Katedralnej, badając monument Uthera Przynoszącego Światło. * Czekanie zbyt długo podczas Oblężenia Orgrimmaru wywoła egzekucję Ji. Później Aysa rzuci się na Kor'kronów, by pomścić przyjaciela, lecz również zginie. Galeria Aysa_Cloudsinger_in_Stormwind.jpg|Aysa Cloudsinger w Dzielnicy Katedralnej podczas bety Mists of Pandaria AysaCloudsingerInfo.jpg|Informacje o Aysie Cloudsinger Zmiany w uaktualnieniach * * Linki zewnętrzne en:Aysa Cloudsinger de:Aysa Wolkensänger es:Aysa Canción Etérea Kategoria:Pandareni Kategoria:Wandering Isle NPC Kategoria:Wandering Isle quest giver Kategoria:Siege of Orgrimmar Kategoria:Stormwind City NPC